Caught Between Love and Hate
by CherBear
Summary: Deacon Frost is a cruel,cold and gets whatever he wants,to him humans are nothing but cattle...there meant for food by his kind.But one night when he comes out of one of his clubs, one person changes his undead life forever....
1. The Walk

This IS a story about Deacon Frost and how one girl changes his undead life...yes as in love,so if you dont want to read a story like that please stop now you were warned!  
  
Dedicated to my Princess as always  
  
  
  
This is set before La Marga,but may eventually lead into that whole thing with Blade if I get inspired to write more,so PLEASE review and be kind.thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own them so dont sue me please!!!Jasmine is a made up character of MINE,please do not steal her(meaning throw her in another story unless you let me know_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Maybe she was in the wrong place at the right time....or just right place but not for herself,either way Jasmine wasn't sure of what laid ahead in her life as she left the dance studio,she pushed the door open then stepped out onto the dark yet lite of busy new york street,she glanced one way then the other as she slipped her black leather gloves on,then adjusted her hat pulling it down over her ears,didnt matter to her how she looked,hell this was new york she lived here for awhile,she wasnt rich but she made do with what she had,and could take dance classes,which she loved,dancing was everything to her~*~  
  
~*~she headed down the street,same way she always walked every night,she walked for awhile,heading past people,places she always past when she walked this same street....she was nearing loud music,a very hot club she always walked past but never went inside,tho she did love to dance,just wasnt her style to go into the clubs around here~  
  
~Deacon,Quinn and Mercury headed out of the club,which was one of Deacon's human clubs,you know no blood splatter..for the most part ,and it brought it money,they stepped out onto the street,Mercury and Quinn were laughing about some cattle*humans* inside that couldnt dance or even keep a beat~  
  
"Limo be here in a moment"~One of the body guards near them said~~Deacon just gave the guard a cold usual stare then lite a smoke,listening to Mercury and Quinn~  
  
"you know none of the cattle can dance..."~Deacon said coldly~"Even the whores try to but only good for one thing and dancing isnt one of them"~he smirked~  
  
~Quinn laughed as he shook his head,Mercury talked on laughing as she leaned against Quinn,usual night for all of them hitting the clubs at least Deacon had tagged along this time instead of sitting in his penthouse alone~  
  
~Jasmine headed past the club when she felt a hand reach out and grab her she turned and looked up at a huge man she swore he had to be seven feet tall~  
  
"What are you doing?"~one of the guards asked her angerly~  
  
~Jasmine looked at him like he was crazy~"Walking down the street trying to avoid guys on steroids from grabbing my arm?"  
  
~the guard stepped toward her put by now Deacon was watching he stepped over looking at the guard coldly~"For fucks sake she was walking..let her go ...now"~the guard did as he was told,he knew deacon would kill him before he could think twice~  
  
~then Deacon turned looking at the girl,he stared down at her the usual coldness in his eyes almost faded....almost.he smiled at her~"sorry about that sometimes you cant get good hired help around here worth the money"~he looked over her when she wouldnt notice,she was wearing a long coat but he saw black tights on her legs,gloves and her hat ,from the hat he saw the explosion of long chesnut hair that fell down her back in curly soft waves~  
  
  
~Jasmine nodded as she looked at the guy,thinking how beautiful his eyes were,most saw cold ice there,she just thought they were captivating,she smiled softly~"Yeah...I am sure it is but you know...being a hired help myself....I cant really...know how that would be."  
  
~Deacon smiled at her,he wanted to toss the hat off her head and rip the damn coat off her to get a better look at her,see more of her,and she was a fuckin human for christs sake,but still he wanted to do more than drain her dry~  
"but thanks"~she smiled then turned and headed down the street,Deacon watched her walking away,a slow grin slid over his lips as he watched her ~  
  
~Mercury and Quinn both watched curiously,wondering why Deacon was nice,sure he could be sometimes but he had a look on his face and if he wanted the girl why didnt he just grab her,he did that before,took what he wanted then killed them,easy enough~  
  
~Deacon slowly turned around looking at them ,the grin on his lips~"She's hiding something...she is not all human.."  
  
~Merc and Quinn looked at one another then to deacon"Daywalker?"~Merc asked looking down the street after the girl~  
  
~Deacon shook his head no as he took a puff of his cigarette~"No..not vampire,I just smelled it on her,she isnt all human but for some reason I couldnt pick up or sense what she was..."  
  
"Wow boss.....usually you always know"~Quinn asked then looked around at the limo pulled up~  
  
  
~Deacon walked to the limo as a guard opened the door~"find out about her..."~was all he said as he got into the limo,he didnt need to say more,they knew what he wanted and went after it~ 


	2. The Wolf

(short chapter but to get things going)  
  
  
~Part 2~  
~the next night when the three came out of the club,it was as usual they waited for the limo but Deacon's eyes kept glancing around at the people that passed,he seemed to be looking for a certain young woman he met the night before,but he didn't see her,sure he already knew her name,where she lived and all he wanted to know really..well almost all...~  
  
~his eyes went across the street,from where he was standing he could see down a long alley way,he tilted his head some seeing people moving around something on the ground,probably some gang beating someone up,wouldnt surprise him,how things worked,but his eyes could see more than humans,he looked down when a few moved out of the way his eyes seeing a coat of white...fur..solid white it seemed to glow like a heavenly creature laying on the ground...a beautiful white wolf that had blood on it's side,he could also see a dart sticking out from the side...tranq gun..he knew it had to be..he didnt waste anytime as he motioned to the guards and Quinn he pointed down the alley way~  
  
"Get me the wolf..."  
  
~they all looked where he did ,they didn't ask questions..you never question Deacon Frost...and live to tell about it,everyone knew that,so they ran across the street and headed down the alley,a fight soon ensued,the security guards and Quinn easyly and quickly killed the human hunters that had the wolf,Quinn leaned down scooping the wolf up that was asleep thanks to the dart in the side,they headed back out of the alley for the limo where Deacon was already wating inside.He watched as Quinn placed the wolf in the seat across from him,he grinned to himself ,sure he was a vampire but he could have a pet...a beautiful white wolf,they were fascinating creatures or he always thought,they had there place in the world or this one did...to be tamed and take orders like the rest of his hired help and lackies...if not...the wolf would never see the light of day again...just a cold dark ditch somewhere~ 


	3. The Beautiful Package

Notes and Such:Well here is part three....Only got two reviews but thats better than none!If you like it please let me know and I will continue to post more!Thanks!  
Cher  
  
  
  
  
~Part 3~  
  
~*~Deacon looked at the needle ,pushing it some so the drug squirted out then he looked over at Quinn and Mercury~  
  
"Only a slash to the side and the tranq...should wear off anytime so this will make her..or him for that matter go back to sleep,so we can figure out a better place for it till we can tame it to stay around here in the penthouse,wolves are not nice animals"~he grinned coldly as he headed for the hallway with the needle~  
  
~Quinn opened the door leading out of the penthouse for Mercury~"Someone must have had the wolf already ...why else would it be in the city?"  
  
~Mercury headed it,soon followed by Quinn leaving the penthouse~"Like ye said someone had it and it got away..least Deacon has a pet now he seems to like."~she laughed and they headed on the elevator~  
  
~*~Deacon pushed the door open to the spare room he had put the wolf in,he glanced over to the corner where it was under the cover,leave it to Quinn to insist on pillows under the wolf and a fuckin blanket over it,he shook his head as he laid the needle down on the table,then slipped his jacket off to get more comfortable,he picked the needle back up and walked over to the corner and kneeled down he started to just put the needle right thru the blanket to the wolf as it slept but something caught his eye~  
  
~*~his cold blue eyes stared at a strand of dark hair...not white but dark ,long and curly,he laid the needle down on the floor as he fell to his knees silently touching the strand of hair with a odd look on his face~  
  
"where the hell..."~he said ,then slid a hand to the blanket where the hair came out,he gently slid the blanket down,raising a eyebrow as more hair came into view....long dark curly locks..he contined till he came to shoulders...human shoulders,he let the blanket rest there as he stared in confusion,he slid back some on his knees ,human....... had to have a face he pushed some hair back feeling how soft and silky it was till he saw her face...he let a grin spread over his lips as he gazed at her sleeping form~  
  
"I be fuckin damned..."~he muttered as he stared,sliding a cold finger down her cheek,it was the girl from the street he had saw the night before..now he knew what she was...human and wolf.and a without that damn hat and clothes she had before she was a sight to his undead eyes~  
  
~he was Deacon Frost so he did as he pleased,he slid his hand back down to the blanket knowing she was still under the affects of the tranq gun,he let the blanket fall from her curled up form,his blue eyes traveled down her nude body,to the slash on her side over her thigh then down her legs,he slowly let his eyes travel back up to her breasts as he grinned more~  
  
"got both things I wanted all wrapped into one fuckin beautiful package.."~he said coldly as he slipped a hand down over her smaller hand,he lifted it holding her hand in his palm he traced a cold finger over her warm ones,so soft and warm to touch,his eyes looked back at her face watching her sleep he gently laid her hand back down then slid the blanket back over her nude body~  
  
~he slid back so he was now laying on his stomach on the floor staring at her sleeping face,he slid his hand up carressing her cheek lightly,never before in all his undead years had he wanted to just watch a fuckin human..well human and wolf sleep like he did now,just look at her,touch her soft silky skin,she was a vision even as she slept,curled up on her side,her hair flowing around her like a dark halo,and she was his....was no if or doubts.....he already knew her name was Jasmine.....and Jasmine was now his property rather she knew it or even liked it she had no say in it either way~  
  
  
~*~he watched her for at least a half hour till he saw movement,he slid a hand along the floor getting the needle just in case,his eyes stayed in her seeing her fingers move some against the floor,then his eyes traveled back to her face hearing a small whimper,so soft and low,she was even perfect when she whimpered he mused to himself,as he let his hand slid down toward her leg under the blanket to stick the needle just in case she freaked out when her eyes opened~  
  
~*~~*~he watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly,then grinned seeing the dark blue eyes but this time there was a small hue of yellow in them almost a circle of yellow around the dark blue,he didnt move a muscle as he laid there seeing what she would do or to see if she was even there yet,the yellow told him part of that wolf was still showing in her,so her mind could be there with it as well~  
  
~*~jasmine stared at the man wondering where she was,who he was even her mind wasnt fully there to comprehend it all yet, a thought here and there,but the wolf still stirred inside her,she moved back some her eyes locked on his,then slid to her stomach she raised up some off the floor,only inches ,but like she would in wolf form her yellowish blue eyes scanned the room ,she moved her head one way then the other confusion in her eyes and she was still very disoriented~  
  
~Deacon laid the needle down,he was a vampire after all he could take her down if she tried to attack him but he had to admit he would love to see her try to,small and fragile looking as she seemed,it would be a sight to witness.he watched her slid up some,looking down as the blanket slid off her some,then back to her face watching her look around the room,wondering and waiting to see what she would do next~  
  
~Jasmine didnt know this place,even the smells of it she didnt recoganize,but she didnt think too much on that now being half human and wolf mode right now she had other things on her mind,the man wasnt hurting her,so she slid back to her stomach and glanced over at him,she slid her arms out in front of her like she would in wolf form then laid her head down on them sideways so she could stare at the man~  
  
~Deacon eyes traveled down the blanket sure he could snatch it off but he didnt,tho he wanted to see more of that body of her's,he licked over his lips then looked back to her face watching her lay down and the posture she used and position he knew tho she was in human form...the rest of her was in wolf.and what did you to do wolves?Hell you pat them so thats what he would do,he slid a hand cautiously out toward her face,very slowly to see what she would do~  
  
~she watched him as a hand came toward her face,she looked to his eyes then to his hand as he got within a inch of her face then she parted her lips letting her tongue slip out she licked over the end of his fingers~  
  
~a grin spreaded over deacons lips again when he saw her tongue then felt it against his fingers,now this could have so many advantages,when she was this way even,he slid his hand up to her lips letting his fingers trace over her lips,Jasmine continued licking his fingers,wolves always keep there paws clean and she liked licking which was now obvious,she looked at him when she felt his cold fingers against her lips she parted her lips partially then sucked the end of his fingers into her mouth letting her tongue clean them~  
  
~Deacon raised a eyebrow as he watched her mouth then felt her suck on his fingers and lick them,fuckin yes this had many advantages she obvisouly wasnt alert right now in human for to comprehend she was doing this or he was a stranger,he knew damn well in full human mode she wouldnt react this way...humans never fuckin did~  
  
~*~she let his fingers fall from her lips as she stared at him then tilted her head to the side as she slid back up on all fours the blanket hanging off her sides and still covering her body ,she moved her lips trying to speak but only a small sound came out~  
  
~Deacon watched her closely ,seeing her lips move but just hearing a sound he slid closer on his stomach,but slowly so she knew he wasnt there to harm her...~  
  
"Do you want something baby doll?"~he kept his words low and not cold like he usually was to everyone,he didnt know where the baby doll name came from but it seem to fit her so perfect,he slid his hand away from her lips to her cheek carressing her soft skin watching her as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his hand~  
  
"Deacon I was just checking to make sure ye a..."~Mercury came into the room then stopped short seeing deacon on the floor and the girl....the girl from the other night,she glanced around wondering where the wolf was then back to the girl~  
  
~Deacon looked around at Mercury with a grin~"She is the wolf Merc...."  
  
~Merc perked a eyebrow~"ye shittin me....Looks like ye got them both then and....uh she looks pissed now.."  
  
  
~Jasmine stayed on all fours,her eyes now open staring at Mercury,having been snapped out of her petting from the man,she stared the yellow in her eyes seeming to get brighter her lower lip curved up some as a small snarl left her lips~  
  
~Deacon shook his head still grinning seeing her snarl"is that not so fuckin adorable?"  
  
~Mercury laughed"Glad ye think so I better go seems she doesnt like me around you..."~she then left the room~  
  
~Jasmines eyes a hue of blue and yellow mixed as one followed mercury as she left the room she snarled again just staring~  
  
~Deacon slid closer to her,maybe merc was right,he knew for a fact wolves get protective so maybe she already was of him since he had been there when she woke and helped her?~  
  
~Jasmine moved her head looking back at the man as he slid closer,Deacon met her eyes now face to face with her he was now on all fours as well,he kept his words low to comfort her~  
  
"a friend...she wont hurt you..."~Deacon decided to test the waters so to speak so he leaned foward,letting his cold lips lightly touch her's then ran his tongue over her lips,Jasmine watched him get closer then his lips on her's she parted her lips her own tongue meeting his ,soon there tongues were dancing against each other,licking and tasting~  
  
~Deacon lips curled into a grin as he felt her tongue play against his,he slid his hands to the floor,then started slowly inch by inch sliding back away from her to see what she would do~  
  
~jasmine felt his tongue move away,she didnt want it to,it felt good against her tongue,so she slid foward on all fours ,her tongue keeping with his against his,obvlious to the blanket falling off her body~  
  
~Deacon let his eyes cast sideways as his tongue licked over her's he watched her move foward and the blanket slide off her nude body,his eyes slid down over her back to her ass that was high in the air,he grinned even more loving every fuckin second of this and knew she wasnt going any place ever again,she was home,this was now her home and noone would touch her ever again~  
  
~Jasmine slid her tongue over his then to his lips she let out a soft whimper,Deacon hearing her whimper slid his tongue inside her mouth,exploring her warmness ,she licked over his tongue inside her mouth as both there lips pressed against each other,deacon put more behind this kissing feeling his arousal growing even more when she did the same,she whimpered against his lips,then he broke the kiss and slid to his knees in front of her he tilted her head up to look down at her as he carressed her jawline his words low still seeing her gaze up at him~  
  
"Noone will ever hurt you again...I promise you that."~he leaned down giving her a soft kiss on the lips~"Even when you turn full human again and freak out,scream and cry,beg me to let you go,...I never...fuckin will.your mine now...all mine in every fuckin way possible" 


	4. The Way of Your New Life

Note: I want to say THANK YOU to the people who are reviewing.This is a writters inspiration sometimes,to help them write more if they know someone likes it.  
Also this chapter isnt exciting BUT have to get things really started.I hope to write more and have more chapters up faster.Let me know what you think and thanks again!  
  
  
  
You had something to hide  
Should have hidden it, shouldn't you  
Now you're not satisfied  
With what you're being put through  
  
:Policy of Truth:Depeche Mode:  
  
~*~the glass vase...made of crystal shattered into pieces as it collided with the wall,thanks to a very upset five foot chesnut haired girl who was wanting free...free of this place...these people had her,and would not let her go.it was like a movie where they kidnap you.and here she was in this room,locked in the room...which was now her home...~  
  
~she had not said a word,no see she didnt scream, she didnt yell,wasn't how she was,she just threw...one...crystal vase and that was it.Which amused Deacon a great deal as he watched on a monitar in his room,he had video camera's in the room of coarse,she looked so upset yet still so innocent,he had watched her look at the bed like she would tear it to shreds,then the walls,then she had decided on the vase,now most he knew,would have just destroyed everything,banged on the door ,screaming,yelling even crying and begging to be let go.but she hadn't...she was unique he had known that from the moment his eyes had come upon her and he knew it even more now~  
  
~*~Jasmine looked around the room as she jumped up on the bed,when she woke she was nude under the sheets coarse she knew she had changed form but still,what did she do in that form?and how did they know her size in clothes and already have her clothes here?It was far out and the worse thing was HER Stuff was here,her things from her place were in this room now,her personal items...that got her thinking...personal items...she jumped off the bed and ran over to the closet throwing it open,she rummaged through some boxes then nodded her head as she found what she wanted ,she slid it down the front of her jeans so it as hid there and under her shirt,meanwhile Deacon watched the monitar close wondering what the hell she was doing or getting from the closet..surely...the lackies would have checked the stuff to make sure wasn't anything in there she didn't need...he soon got his answer as he watched~  
  
~Jasmine walked over to the door,she had on blue jeans and a t-shirt,and was bare foot,her hair hung down her shoulders wildly in chesnut curls,she then slipped her hand down grabbing the object she slid it from her pants...as a small hand held pistol was now seen in her hand~  
  
~Deacon's eyes went wide.sure a regular bullet couldn't kill him but she sure the hell didn't need a gun,he jumped to his feet in record time even for him as he raced out the door,as he ran down the hallway nearing her room he heard it...a gun shot,he looked at the door,it was still in tact so she hadnt shot the door handle off,he punched in a code the door unclicked,he slowly pushed the door open walking inside cautiously and stopped at what he saw~  
  
~Jasmine was sitting on the floor,the pistol laying beside her on the floor,there was a bullet hole in the wall.not by the door no,the hole was by her bathroom door oddly enough,made him wonder why she would aim over there or was her aim that bad?~  
  
~Jasmine sighed realizing now why some people never was meant to have a gun,she didnt know how to use one and she just proved that,sure she had it but had never used it,she had been too scared to but scared enough to go buy one after all this was new york...just she had never took it with her,it had been in her closet at her old place...which many innocent people were now probably grateful for,since her aim was so off~  
  
~Deacon heard the soft sigh from her lips,his ice blue eyes watched her as she sat on the floor,he leaned his shoulder against the door frame as he crossed his arms looking amused,he wasn't scared that she still had the gun,a bullet couldn't kill him and hell...with her aim...even if it could..he still had no worries~  
  
  
"Did you accomplish what you wanted to?"~Deacon said flatly though he was very amused to say the least,he uncrossed his arms motioning with one hand toward the hole in the wall~  
  
"your the one who has to stare at that,since this is your room."~he shrugged like he could care less as his eyes landed back on her~  
  
~Jasmine still sat on the floor,she had not spoke and she wouldn't..no..nope she wasnt,wasn't going to happen,they could force her to stay here didn't mean she had to speak.she lifted her head,her sparkling blue eyes,like the beautiful waters of the ocean stared at him,Deacon stared back,Jasmine's hand slipped up as she gave him the middle finger which only caused Deacon to grin at her~  
  
"We can do that now so don't offer baby,I can take what I want and will,you better think about that..."  
  
~he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her,checking her over just to make sure,sure the hole was in the wall but he wanted to make sure there were no marks on her,that her skin silky smooth with no more marks besides the slash she had got when she was wolf,his hand came up brushing some of her long chesnut hair away as his eyes met her's again~  
  
"Just making sure all your fingers are intact.."~he still had a grin on his lips that would not go away,her facial expressions ,tho he knew she meant them to be rude and insulting..did not come off that way they came off cute and...god dammit Deacon NEVER thought anything was cute~  
  
~he slid a cold finger down a curl in her hair then pulled it but not hard just watching as it bounced back in place~  
  
"Makes me wonder how long your hair is if it was straight,don't get me wrong,I like the wild mass of curls you have...first thing I wanted to see when I saw you on the street that first night.."  
  
~then he licked his lips as another grin formed~"Actually no...your body was the first thing..."  
  
~Jasmine rolled her eyes some hearing what he said,she knew he was a vampire,she also knew he could kill her before she could scream,yeah she knew all of this but she was making herself seem not to care,reality was she wanted to crawl under the bed and hide herself from this man's words,she wasn't use to it~  
  
  
~Deacon slid his hand back to her cheek as his razor sharp talons extracted,he then grasped her chin firmly,his ice blue eyes gazing directly into her sparkling blue ones,Jasmine didnt move as she stared back,afraid for herself that if she moved those talons would slice her apart,but then she did move,she tried to slide back,knowing she shouldnt but she did,which caused Deacon to grasp her chin harder~  
  
"Don't...."~was all he said as he stared at her no emotion now on his face,his ice blue eyes seem to stare at her,right to her very soul,Jasmine shivered,feeling those eyes,it was like he was looking to her very soul~  
  
"I own you..."~he said in a lower tone that was almost icey as his eyes~"Every part of you...do you understand that Jasmine?"  
  
~Jasmine stared at him,feeling his hand still on her chin she nodded her head then whimpered feeling a talon slice right under her chin,but it only made Deacon grin at her~  
  
"See what you made me do...tsk tsk....marking your pretty face up that way doll...let me clean it for you.."~he let her chin go as he slowly leaned down then his tongue slipped past his lips as he licked over the slice,tasting her blood he growled in a light tone then pulled back~  
  
"From now on...you do what I say.You dont argue,you dont hesitate....you do it.understood?"~Deacon stared at her the remnints of her blood still on his cold lips~  
  
~Jasmine nodded her head again,Deacon raised a eyebrow at her~"So your still refusing to talk?I can change that fast...do you want me to?~he then parted his lips as his fangs lengthened out,pointy and razor sharp~  
  
~Jasmine's eyes widened some as she stared at them then she spoke for the first time since she was there but what she said wasnt what Deacon thought she would say~  
  
"Mine are bigger....."~she said in a soft whisper as she stared at him,still sitting on the floor~  
  
~Deacon was about to say something then paused as he looked at her with a odd look~"Did you say...."  
  
~Jasmine nodded her head some~"Yeah I said...mine are bigger...teeth....when mine grow out..."  
  
~Deacon tilted his head ,a look on his face of slight surprise,because she had spoke but for the unlife of him that was not what he thought she would say,he started laughing as he stood up~  
  
"Christ all mighty......your something else.."~he headed out the door and closed it behind him,locking it he left her sitting on the floor,alone once again,he now had the gun in his coat pocket having slipped it there when he was leaned down~  
  
"Mine are bigger.."~he said to noone as he walked to the living room and laughed again,thinking the girl was more interesting by the day and he never thought a human was interesting let alone let them live in his penthouse~ 


	5. The Arms That Hold You

Notes:Chapter 5 Finally!I had this written for a couple of weeks but then I was like,noone will like it so why post it but I decided to post it now,if you like it PLEASE PLEASE let me know,even if you have already reviewed,wanna make sure I am keeping the interest up.Thanks to those who have reviewed ,those who keep reading.I may post somemore stories soon,if anyone is interested.thanks again your feedback keeps it going!  
  
  
  
  
  
~After the 'mine are bigger' incident,Deacon had left the penthouse to go check on some of his clubs,he was gone several hours,but at least when he returned he was in a very good mood,after feeding on a few cattle,he was wired with there blood ,and the taste still on his cold lips,like a reminder of what humans really were good for....food,all except one human he had in his penthouse~  
  
~he walked out of the elevator,wearing dark slacks and a button up shirt,he had a cigarette hanging from his lips as he just by passed the living room and headed for 'her' room,he pushed in a code as the door clicked,he opened it and went inside,hell he didn't have to knock,he owned this fucking penthouse,the building for that matter,so no need to be respectable and knock,respect was out the door the moment he took her and made her stay here against her will~  
  
~Jasmine was sitting in a large white plush chair in the corner of her room,she didnt even look up when he walked in,her hair was pulled back from her face,she had on pair of cut off sweat pants that were rolled down below her naval and a tank top,her head turned one way,as if staring at the wall~  
  
~Deacon raised a eyebrow seeing her,he walked over and sat down on her bed and just watched her ,wondering what was so fascinating about that wall~  
  
"You do know that most people rather watch tv or even listen to music than stare at a white wall.What you think your better than most people?"~he said playfully,and yes he could be playful~  
  
  
~Jasmine turned her head looking at him,a strand of chesnut hair fell along her cheek as she stared at him and thats when Deacon seen her eyes,they had silver flecks in them and were almost grey all around,so he knew the wolf must be lurking around inside her,after all,she didn't have fucking contacts,he would know that~  
  
~Jasmine parted her lips as she spoke,it was soft and low with a hint of....fear?~  
  
"There getting closer...I can smell them,there so close to me,you can't let them get me..they want my white fur.....can't let them have that...no no no...gotta stay away..."  
  
~She slid foward on the chair and just fell from it to the floor,as she brought her knees against her chest and rocked back and forth~  
  
~Deacon watched her,listening to what she said,he quietly slid off the bed and crawled slowly toward her to not frighten her~  
  
"Who is they?Noone around here is going to hurt you....now tell me whose after you baby?"~he lifted his hand up and pushed the strand of hair off her face,was Deacon being gentle and caring?yeah he could be just very few people ever saw it and thats how he meant it to be~  
  
~she lifted her head,her eyes landing on his,she then looked around with a paranoid look then back to him~  
  
"Hunters...there still looking for me and tracking me.Always around...they never give up...I run and run ..and they always find me...why do they want to hurt me?I never hurt anyone.maybe accidently stepped on a bug or said a few mean words to people cause they hurt my feelings but thats it's...never hurt anyone physically"  
  
~Deacon chuckled some,how could he not?she was so serious and scared but at the same time she had the way about her to be cute and perfect,in his eyes, and thats all that mattered...how she was to him~  
  
"No they are not going to hurt you anymore.for one,there is no fucking way they can get in my building ,and even if they did, they would be killed on site.Noone comes in this place without me knowing and my fucking say so.So your safe in this room,only person you need to be worried about is..me...I am the only one who can harm you now..."~he had a cold smile slide over his lips,hey he could be nice but he was still Deacon Frost~  
  
  
~she was then on her knees and her arms went around him,in a hug but it was a affectionate hug,as she pressed into him,holding him,at first Deacon was taken back not expecting her to do that let alone touch him,he slowly lifted his arms as if he wasn't sure what to do,then at last his arms found there way around her small body,holding her there against him,he had a odd look on his face,he never hugged anyone..EVER..,well hug in a affectionate way,and to have someone hug him freely,well she was in wolf mode but she still hugged him,he didnt know what to say at first, what to do, but was now holding onto her,his one hand coming up and slid over her hair ,over the back of her head in a gentle manner,no roughness or fiercness in his touch for that moment~  
  
~she didn't let go of him,feeling his hand stroke the back of her head,was she in her right frame of mind?maybe...but only she knew how much of the wolf was lurking and just how much was not,and that's the way she wanted it,so he wouldn't know if it was her,or the wolf lurking to where she did things she normally wouldn't...sometimes it was safer letting him *think* what he wanted to~  
  
  
"Noone.will.hurt.you.."  
  
  
~his voice broke the silence,with four simple words packed with so much meaning,because Deacon Frost just felt some kind of emotion stir in his dead body that he had not felt for so many years....all because of one curly haired girl in his arms,but he would be damned all over again if he ever admitted that to anyone ,even himself,after this moment~ 


	6. The Unpredictable

Well here is Chapter 6,I know some chapters suck and some are smaller than others but takes time to build everything up,so hope I am doing good and keeping all of you interested!Things will kick in soon....well drama will cause I have ideas what will happen so hopefully my deacon and jasmine muse will keep me writting!  
  
  
I want to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you who are reviewing!It feels so great and keeps me writting and wanting to get more done!Let me know what you think!  
  
  
****I also want to add as a side note,maybe the person meant nothing by it but I write for FUN not for a living,if you start reading my story and there is alot of spelling errors and do not like my grammer,then please DO NOT read it!for the people who do LIKE it and keep reviewing,keeping the story alive ....I say THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
16 days....2 hours.....46 minutes....and 5 seconds....  
  
~that's how long she had been with Deacon,should she say "with" him?,no no she should not and not even think it because if you wanted to get technical,she was not with him,she was being forced to stay in the penthouse and be with Deacon,alright it could be worse,she lived in a penthouse,she had plenty to eat,DVD's,magazines....clothes.....you name it she got it,and it wasn't so bad that at least he WAS good looking..and sexy....but no no again,she couldn't say that to him,the cocky bastard didn't need anymore ego boosts that was for damn sure,but....To be honest Jasmine was just confused beyond words or thoughts could comprehend right now,sometimes she wondered how she remembered her own name,but look on another bright side..she was was aloud out of her room now and to roam the penthouse,that was like a day at the park for her...well minus being outside and FREE~  
  
  
~at that moment she was in the living room,sitting on the white plush couch thinking about how much color it needed,purple,if it was up to her everything would be in various shades of purple,her favorite color,but then again noone really asked her about painting or decorating the place,like she even had a say in anything around there.Maybe she had say in how her hair was fixed or what she wore,but sometimes she was curious about that because of the looks Deacon would give her~  
  
~she slid her legs around so they were laying long length down the couch,she had her hair in pigtails at the back of her head,a pair of jean shorts on and a babydoll tee that had Angel on it,she didn't buy it herself,hard to shop when your not aloud out of the penthouse but Mercury had gotten it for her,seems Jasmine had found out she liked Mercury and even Quinn,sure they were vampires and same as Deacon,but she wasn't going to be judgemental of them,she already was of the cocky immature,smart mouthed no good blood sucking needs to add color to his penthouse vampire Deacon Frost....hey she could think what she wanted,was getting to be only thing she had left she could do herself without people saying she could'nt~  
  
  
~she casually glanced toward the doors as she heard it open,she saw a couple of the guards come in and made a face,there was one of them that kept looking at her,she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes and it freaked her out,which was saying alot since Deacon already did that alot but at least he was honest about it.But then Deacon walked past them coming into the living room,he looked at Jasmine as Jasmine looked at him,she wondered if he was in a good mood or bad mood as he kept walking toward the couch.......where she was,and there was no expression on his face,he just stared at her ,it was times like these she wished she could run and hide but she damn well knew better so she sat there, how she was, as he came to the couch and looked down at her,ice blue eyes on deep blue ones~  
  
  
"Stand up..."  
  
~Deacon told her as he stared at her,still no expression on his face to be seen,no emotion noticable~  
  
~Jasmine took in a soft breath thinking she was about to get in trouble for what?hell if she knew but she did as she was told and stood up and faced him,looking up at him as she did his hand came up and Jasmine winced and partially closed her eyes waiting for the blow,when she did Deacon paused looking confused because most people only did that when you abused them or they were use to it and though he was a asshole he had not been beating her or slapping her,so why had she gotten that look on her face like she had been beat before?~  
  
  
"Open your eyes..."  
  
~he said with the same tone as before~  
  
~she opened her eyes to stare up at him as his hand came up,she made herself not wince and keep her eyes locked on his,then his fingers slid under her chin as he stared down into her eyes just gazing at her as Quinn came in past the guards~  
  
"What's up boss?"  
  
~Quinn asked,wanting to say something to Jasmine but knew he shouldn't seeing how Deacon was acting~  
  
~Deacon kept his eyes on Jasmine,his fingers so lightly caressing under her chin as he spoke to Quinn~  
  
"I need you......"  
  
~he paused on those words as he stared at Jasmine,then kept talking,but did he mean them for Quinn or was he saying it more toward Jasmine?~  
  
" to go to Desire and check on everything for me..."  
  
~Jasmine didn't dare look away from Deacon or even seem to pull away,she also knew Desire was one of his clubs,she been here a few weeks and had listened quietly which let her learn alot,always say if you stay quiet and just listen..that's when you learn the most and she had~  
  
~Quinn nodded his head~  
  
"Sure thing,I can do that now..."~he turned to leave~  
  
~Deacon spoke again~  
  
"Hold up....I want you to take...........Jasmine with you..."  
  
~he said to Quinn ,as he carressed Jasmine's chin then slid a finger down her jawline as he smiled at her,it wasn't a cold smile either was a pleasant one almost caring for him,Jasmine couldn't hide the surprise in her blue eyes or from her face,had he just said she could go?outside?to a club with Quinn and without him?okay the guy was unpredictable besides being a cocky bastard~  
  
~Quinn turned then did a double take~"Take her with me?to the club..are you...."  
  
  
~Deacon nodded~  
  
"Yeah I am sure,take her with you just ..give her time to get some shoes on.."  
  
  
~thats when he leaned down,he pressed his lips lightly to her's.Jasmine wanted to push him away just for the fact he had her held hostage but she didn't,she softly kissed his lips back so light like a feather as Quinn groaned watching them~  
  
  
~both of them seem to get more into the kiss at the same time as there lips pressed more to the others,more fully with more heat behind it,there tongue now dancing as one as Jasmine made a small whimpering sound which caused Deacon to break the kiss but only grin at her,just such a knowing grin,like he knew...he had her....and wasn't a damn thing she could do about it~  
  
"Better get your shoes on...before I change my mind."~he said seriously~  
  
~Jasmine nodded then jumped over the couch so fast Deacon let out a laugh,she put her sneakers on,hey she didn't care if she wasn't dressed for a club she just wanted some fresh air...and outside...,she ran at Quinn and grabbed his hand and tugged~  
  
"Come on!Time is a ticking and the great outdoors are waiting for me!"  
  
~she said pulling ,as Quinn smirked but went with her toward the elevator as Deacon watched them,he still grinned as he watched Jasmine get on the elevator,he could still taste her on his lips,lingering there,and he planned on tasting so much more....so much...more..she had no idea what laid ahead of her but in a way...neither did Deacon and that was even more scarier and dangerous~ 


	7. The Anger

Note:I am on a roll here,let's hope I can write more,faster like I did this chapter!Please let me know if you still like it and all that.THANK you all for the reviews,appreciate them!This chapter is kinda short but it had to be to get things rolling toward the drama!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^he watched as the numbers on the digital clock changed again,he had been staring at it for minutes now...no wait it had been a hour,or maybe two?but Deacon did know one thing for damn sure,Jasmine was not back with Quinn yet,and Quinn was not answering his cell phone,when Deacon had called the club,they had said something broke out earlier but wasn't sure where Quinn had went...but Deacon also knew he was going to fucking kill half the people who worked at his club,who didn't have a fucking clue what had happened earlier^  
  
  
^But then he his thoughts and musings were interupted when he heard the elevator coming up,he jumped to his feet as he walked around the couch,staring at the elevator,so help him Quinn and Jasmine had better get off that elevator or this fucking city would pay,not that it wasn't already mind you,but Deacon didn't even realize how upset he was..over one girl,over Jasmine,of thinking something happened or she was gone,but noone would ever question him,well maybe they could but they would never live to tell about it^  
  
^The elevator door opened as Quinn came walking out,he looked distraught over something and dreadful,like he knew his ass was about to be handed to him and when Deacon saw the look,then saw...no Jasmine ....with Quinn he knew what happened,he fucking knew it but had trusted her anyway.^  
  
"You get every fucking guard I have here,you search this city fucking over!!From the god damn dumpsters to malls,to every house!I don't give a fuck if you have to kill everyone in this city...you FIND JASMINE!"  
  
^Deacon yelled angerly,was it that Jasmine was gone?or that she had been trusted to go out that made him so angry?^  
  
^Quinn looked at him^  
  
"Listen Boss I have looked all over and..........."  
  
^Deacon glared at Quinn,and Quinn fell silent,he wanted to keep all of his body parts attached thank you very much^  
  
"you heard what the fuck I said.Do it..if she is not back here by sun up,I will kill every fucking one of you!"  
  
^he then headed to his room,punching in a code and went inside,slammming the door behind him angerly,he wasn't sure what he as more pissed over...that Quinn had let her get away or that she had ran away when he had trusted her to go out,oh no it would not happen again..she just ruined any chance she had of ever leaving...and for that matter..maybe even living^  
  
^Quinn watched him,then shook his head as he turned,going back to the elevator and leaving as fast as he came,knowing he had to find Jasmine or Deacon would hold true to his words,Quinn knew how Deacon was,he never said something he would do...unless he meant every word of it^ 


	8. The Running

--Notes--  
Thanks again to everyone who reads this and ones who review it,you all are the best!Sorry took me awhile to get this chapter up.Just could not get any ideas on where it would go next but now I have ideas for it,can't say it will be ones everyone likes but could be.Thanks again to everyone!I hope it is still keeping the interested,and this chapter only adds more to for you guys.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
--3 days Later--  
  
~her feet pounded on the pavement as she ran,where she was running,she wasn't even sure of that,her clothes by now were dirty and even ripped in places,her usual long soft curls were just pulled back in a messy ponytail with a piece of string she had found on the street.She didn't have a home,she didn't have a dime to her name,she had nothing...literally.She had been sleeping anywhere she could,well if you could call it sleep,she knew she must have averaged a hour a day/night of sleep if that,she could never let her guard down,always afraid they would find her.But what was all of this for?she had nothing,she had no life,she was homeless as they come,but she refused to go back there...............but just where was *there*?~  
  
~she rounded a corner as she stopped running,glancing to to the right over to another street then down the street she was on,she was hungry,so much so her wolf side was lurking inside wanting to spill some blood,but she wouldn't let it attack someone,or she would try not to,she had never been taught how to control the wolf,how to live with being a wolf for that matter,she thought she was doing a damn good job so far,sure when she was in wolf mode,she didn't remember what she had did most the time..which could explain the reason she woke naked in her bed alot,or with the smell of sex on her...well that was when she was locked up in the penthouse,now ..she just smelled,cause she was homeless and couldn't take a bath,tho she did go to any homeless shelters ,anything near to wash off some,every little bit helped~  
  
~but now,she was just standing there on the street,she wasn't even sure how long she could run from them,they would find her again,she knew that,she could feel it but she wouldn't just lay down and wait for them,as if giving up,no she was to strong for that,maybe she wasn't tho but the wolf gave her that strength and for that moment,she was glad to be a wolf to have the strength to deal with this,but then again..being a wolf is what was getting her in trouble all the time wasn't it?~  
  
~she dedcided to just walk instead of running,she didn't want to get to tired but with lack of much sleep,constant running it was all catching up with her but she was still holding her own for now,she wasn't sure of New York,when she had her own place she just went near by there,never explored much for fear of getting lost,so again she had no idea where she was,but she just had to find food somehow and stay safe...safe from being caught and caged like a animal...that she was...yet wasn't~  
  
~Meanwhile over to one of Deacon's clubs~  
  
~Deacon sat in his office that was up on the second story of the club,he had the door shut and sat in a large black leather chair,a cigarette between his fingers,smoke drifting around him like a fog that wouldn't lift.~  
  
~he didn't look happy,coarse he hadn't been happy since Jasmine ran away three days before,but then again had he been happy before when she was in his life?there were times he came home all smiles,he even had a sense of humor..hey he was a pretty nice guy..once you got to know him,yeah and the devil was a saint~  
  
"Any trace of her?" ~Deacon asked in a flat tone as he lifted his head looking at Quinn and Mercury who sat on a large couch near his desk~  
  
~Mercury shook her head as she looked at Deacon~   
  
"Some people saw her last night near the old bridge,but when we got there she was gone,tho we did get her scent so it was her.But we lost the scent ..."  
  
~Deacon shook his head as he spun his chair away from them,staring at the wall as he took a large puff from his cigarette~  
  
"I want her found,I don't give a fuck how much it costs,who has to die to get the job done,just.get.it.done."  
  
~Mercury and Quinn stood up with a nod as they walked toward the door,both already on there cell phones making calls,they missed Jasmine...did they admit that?No..but they did,she was like the life they didnt have..the air they didnt breath...the light they couldn't stand in,well unless they had some special sun block~  
  
  
  
~Back out on the streets~  
  
~Jasmine kept walking then looked ahead of her,as she did she stopped dead in her tracks right in front of some club,but she didn't really notice the club cause of what she saw ahead of her..... a few large men were just standing there watching her,she knew who they were,she turned and looked over her shoulder,just as she thought there were a few behind her,all eyes on her,she was the center of there attention right now,she took in a soft breath as she stood there trying to figure out what to do as the ones ahead of her started walking toward her,she knew they had guns under those coats,special kinds to make her go sleepy,she sighed softly to herself..she had been running for three days now,but see she hadn't been running from Deacon.......no............she had been running from the hunters~ 


	9. The Choices You Make

(notes:here is the next chapter.I am going to try and write more over the next few days,if I can get inspired,sometimes its hard to write when you are not inspired but I am getting there!now for a survey for all you readers(well ones who read this)  
Do you like how it is now just the cast from Blade *and made up characters*,or do you think I should have crossovers?EXAMPLE here, like Cole from Charmed coming into the story?Or Buffy characters or other movie characters like The Lost Boys?(I can fit ANY of them in there,already have ideas) but wanna know what you ALL think,stick to ones now or bring in a few new faces if so who?Let me know what you think !thanks!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~Jasmine knew she could scream,maybe make a scene,but that wouldn't distract the hunters,they wanted her...they needed her,she was worth alot of money in there line of work,after all wasn't every day you could capture a white wolf..let alone one who was a human also,she had heard them talking about how some of the men would really go for her sexually in human form then could use her for hunting or stealing or even killing in wolf form,none of that really settled well with her,and of coarse she knew for a fact it never would,she also knew she had to stop thinking so much and figure out what to do,because the hunters were coming closer and closer~  
  
~so she stepped toward the street,hell with the traffic,she could handle it,sure it could get her killed but she rather be killed that way then captured and caged then sold to the highest bidder, but when she looked toward the street her eyes caught site of another club directly across from her,she lifted her gaze some staring at the name that was well lite...Desire....she knew that name,her mind drifted back for a brief moment remembering Deacon and Mercury talking about that club,one of Deacon's clubs,now she had a choice to make...let the hunters get her..or Deacon,and you know,she knew then what her choice was as she took off running across the street toward the club,car horns started to blare but she somehow managed to not get hit ,then she leaped ontop of a car hood and ran over it ,jumping to the ground and landing gracefully on her feet,she had the agility and grace because she was a wolf,as she landed in front of the club tho she saw some bouncer and the line,but she heard foot steps behind her and had no doubt who it was,she watched as the bouncer's attention was distracted then ran for the door to get past him but as she did,she felt a sting in her neck,she made a small whimpering sound as her hand flew up feeling a dart,she just took off running inside the club past the point of caring how she looked and if she was caught before she passed out,she headed past people who was looking at her because of how she looked,she was already feeling light headed as she blinked her eyes ,turning in circles just hoping Deacon or someone she knew was here but then she staggered as she grabbed a table then fell to the floor,sending the table crashing with her~  
  
~the table crashing got the attention of several people,even over the loud pounding music coming from the dance floor,because alot had vampire hearing,two people for certain it had got the attention of was Quinn and Mercury,they looked over just thinking it was someone drunk as usual but saw the girl on the floor and how she looked,Mercury walked over then got the scent then looked down on the dirty face of the angel that had came into there life,yeah maybe she saw Jasmine as the angel she would never be but at that moment Mercurys eyes zeroed in on the dart in Jasmines neck as she kneeled down and pulled it out,tossing it as she still heard the heartbeat so knew Jasmine was alive and her heart beat was strong,Quinn was already by there sides also,he glanced toward the doors then back to Merc~  
  
"Hunters....I am going to go take care of them."  
  
~Quinn looked at Mercury then took one last look at Jasmine as he turned and motioned to some guards as they all headed out of the club,Mercury still had her eyes on Jasmine,still kneeled beside her she scooped Jasmine up easily in her arms,Mercury was small herself but again she had strength because of being a vampire,she headed through the onlookers and toward the stairs as she walked up them then to Deacon's office door as she kicked it hard with her foot again and again~  
  
~the door flew open as Deacon snarled before he saw who it was and just what she had~  
  
"what the FUCK IS IT NOW?"  
  
~he said seeing Mercury then the smell hit him,every person has a distinct smell,there smell so vampires could tell them apart,and he knew Jasmine's,his eyes drifted down to the girl in Mercury's arms ....the dirty and passed out girl who had no idea that maybe either way she went...with the hunters or Deacon...she was in for a hell of a ride~ 


	10. The Feelings

Note:Finally a update,truth is I have had some of this written for awhile but was not sure it was any good,so never posted it,but decided too.I have the next two chapters written after this..or rather a point of view...two chapters ,one with Jasmines thoughts and the other Deacon's...like there minds,what there thinking and in there view of things but not sure everyone wants to read that?Let me know or you rather me stick to the basis of the story ,how it is now or get a couple of chapters with there point of views.  
  
As always thanks for all the feedvback and keep it coming..you guys are the greatest!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~she was waking up but her mind didn't comprehend yet where she was,she wasnt sure but then she remembered what had happened ,the hunters....after her,running into that club,her eyes snapped open then she snarled as her claws grew out as instinct took over and she clawed outward....and pierced the flesh of none of other than Deacon who was leaning over her ,his hand was on her forehead where she now had a wet wash cloth but that didnt occur to her...that he was holding it there?he was..washing her face for her?since when did Deacon get feelings and do that for anyone?but again she didnt realize that..she just clawed out of fear....and didnt realize who it was before it was too late ~  
  
^Deacon went still as he kept his eyes on her,he didn't even flinch when he felt her long wolf claws slice his cheek,he felt the blood run down his cheek but let it run down,not thinking of wiping it off~  
  
"I see your awake.."  
  
~the words were spoken in a flat tone,with little emotion as always,Deacon hid his feelings well...if he had them ,but she knew he did..she knew he did~  
  
~Jasmine stared at him as she lowered her hand,her eyes couldn't look away from his,it was like staring at something so beautiful you couldnt tear your eyes away from it,sure most people saw his eyes as cold portals to a man who had no soul but not her....no she saw so much more in those eyes~  
  
~Deacon's ice blue eyes stayed on Jasmine's as well,it was like there thoughts were mirroring each other,same thoughts just neither of them knew that,as Deacon stared he leaned down closer to her till his lips were almost upon her's,waiting to see if she would scratch him again or pull back,he wasn't even sure of her state of mind,if the wolf was lurking or it was Jasmine fully,but then he felt her lips touch his,for once he was not the one kissing her first,she was pressing her lips to his freely,he was startled at first because usually it was him kissing her first but not this time,he didn't argue tho as he kissed her back,her arms slipped around his body as Deacon laid down on top of her body,there kissing growing more intense as there tongue's tangled together,she was making soft moans against his lips but then she drew back as she laid her head back on the pillow~  
  
~Deacon didn't breath but he felt like he needed to after that kiss,she had kissed him first so that had to mean her state of mind was elsewhere right?Jasmine would never kiss him..she hated him..or did she?he wasn't sure and that pissed him off somewhat because Deacon always knew everything,he never had to question anything because he just knew..but this girl he had to question because everyday she was like a new mystery he had to solve and he would....every fucking day he would~  
  
~he slid off her some then paused feeling her lean back up,he turned his head some to look at her but Jasmine wasn't going for a kiss ,no,her tongue came out as she licked up his clawed cheek tasting his blood,the blood mixing against her tongue,making her lips rose red,she slowly let her tongue lick the remaining blood off her lips as she gazed at him,he stared back at her and knew right then she wasn't in her human frame of mind,it had to be the wolf doing that,because he just could never see Jasmine licking his blood like that but not that he minded...hell no that was like a sexual arousal to a vampire,seeing the girl you wanted licking your blood,your blood on her lips and tongue..it was a definate turn on,he could feel the arousal in his pants~  
  
  
~Jasmine slid her hand back over his unclawed cheek,letting her finger tips carress over his cold skin,her eyes locking on his again,fact was she was in the right state of mind but he didn't need to know that,no ,he always thought he had so much control over her,but maybe in some way she had control over him,in thinking she was in wolf mode when she really was not, but why tell him the truth?no she could use all of that to her advantage and she knew that,she had to have something to use against him...and that was it~  
  
~the look in her blue eyes made Deacon stay where he was but he slid up her body on the side,then slid a arm under her,bringing her small body to his as he held her there,for once letting some of his walls down,ones he had up for some long but he just held her there,as she stayed against him,nestling her face against his neck,her one arm draped over his chest as she stayed there,she was kidnapped in so many terms..but was she there just for his pleasure or was she a prisoner of love?and she had to wonder...who was hanging onto who...was Deacon keeping her there for himself or was Jasmine using him because she needed someone just as bad?maybe none of that mattered because they found each other ,but what was to come..could test whatever they had to the very limits of anything they could ever feel for each other~ 


	11. The Reaction

(Notes:To everyone ,thank you for all of the reviews,they helped me write more.I apologize for not writting more sooner.  
  
Again I thank each and everyone of you for the good reviews they mean alot to me and help a writter keep going ,helps me when I know you all want more to read)  
  
~a few days after Jasmine had rested up,she sat in the living room on the large white plush couch that she still thought needed alot of color,okay be real the whole living room did but she did not tell Deacon that,was not planning on it either but her mind was on more than that..it was on Deacon, who was across from her sitting in a chair, staring at her,and it was not in a loving way...no he had a almost sneer as he gazed at her,he was still angry at her for running away...see he still thought she ran away willingly~  
  
~Jasmine stared back at him and was about to open her mouth to speak but saw the look cross Deacon's eyes and stopped abruptly,yeah even his eyes could get certain looks in them that you knew..shut up or you could be dead soon~  
  
"You know I give you everything you want and decide one night to let you leave with Quinn,to get some air...and you stab me in the fucking back and run away."  
  
~his words were as cold as the air in the artic,he did not hide that,he had no reason to because he was Deacon Frost,he did what he wanted,said what he wanted and anyone be damned to a eternal life in hell if they stepped in his way~  
  
~Jasmine started shaking her head no at his words though,wanting to defend herself but before she could even realize what happened Deacon with speed of the vampire he was,was up from his chair and leaning over her,had her pushed back against the couch,Jasmine stared up at him with wide eyes,the fear in her eyes showing clearly as the storm clouds rolling into a clear blue sky~  
  
"Don't shake your head at me Jasmine,right now I could just as easily kill you and be done with it.You think you have a bad life here?I could make it so much worse that you would be begging me for death...."   
  
~he then had a wicked grin slide over his lips as he cupped her chin hard,so hard she winced but kept her eyes on him,cause she knew he liked eye contact when he spoke to people but her lips parted as she spoke ,it was like she spoke before she realized it,one of her downfalls,she didnt think at times and that could get her killed~  
  
"Then kill me..."~she whispered as she gazed at him,she knew as soon as the words came out she shouldnt have said them but it was how she felt,if he wanted her dead...then why had he not done it yet?She was tired of the threats..she knew he would do it..so why wasn't he?~  
  
~Deacon raised a eyebrow then his hand came out striking her hard across the cheek,she made a whimpering sound of pain because his slap was harder than a normal human slap but at least it did not knock any teeth out but would hurt for awhile,she also felt the tears fill her eyes as she stared at him,it was like it all just came to a halt right there,the slightest thought that he had a nice bone in his body he had just killed in her eyes by that slap,cause you never hurt the ones you love..how she saw it~  
  
"Your pathetic...."   
  
~her words came out again in a almost hiss this time,she knew as sure as her name was Jasmine,she was probably speaking her last words but she did it anyways...why not,it was the truth~   
  
"You have nothing better to do that beat on me?Then why not hit me somemore..make yourself feel more like a man...a man you will never be cause all you are is a monster....and you will never be anything else..."  
  
~there was fire burning in Deacon's eyes hearing her words,he dare her talk back to him,he would not accept it because noone ever talked back to him and lived to tell about it,his hand came out swiftly as he grabbed a hand full of her hair and jerked it back as Jasmine waited...she knew she was about to die ,but she would at least not beg for her life,no she had to make the choice to go without begging,thats what he wanted~  
  
"I bet your last boyfriend beat you every night...right Jasmine"~Deacon asked her in a rather calm tone,too calm for Deacon Frost~  
  
~Jasmine's eyes looked startled when he said that as she stared up at him,but she remained silent,sure she had ran her mouth before but that was about him,this was about her and entirely different~  
  
"Oh yeah I can see the surprise in those big blue eyes of yours,but you forget who I am...and I have my ways of finding out everything about you.Scary huh?"~he grinned at her with a smug look like he had one up on her now~  
  
~Jasmine stared right back then finally spoke in a whisper as like before,like she was afraid if she went above a whisper they would both shatter into pieces~  
  
"Yeah he did beat me every night.Does that make you feel better?"  
  
~Deacon raised a eyebrow but stayed on her,holding her head back as he gazed down at her wondering why that would make him feel better,yeah Jasmine always made him stop and think..he was not sure he liked that~  
  
"Why would that make me feel better?"  
  
~Jasmine then smiled but it was a sad smile,so sad and the tears in her eyes just added to that moment of sadness that seem to penetrate from her blue eyes~  
  
"That you just became a low life like him because you slapped me...Maybe I am drawn to it like a moth to a flame....I always seem to attract the guys who like to beat me...lock me up...think there doing it all for me.Thats what he always told me...that each time he hit me was to show me he was the boss and to keep me in line,so other people would never hurt me..."  
  
~the tears were now sliding down her cheeks as she gazed at him,Deacon stared at her,no he would not falter...just because she was crying...he would not give in~  
  
"So you should have killed the mother fucker and been done with it.Part your fault because you let him beat you...you could have walked away,people like you make it seem like your the victim...humans are pathetic ones...letting men beat them and then crying over it later,because they let it happen."  
  
~Jasmine looked at him,and she should have knew that was coming,how else would he think?he was a vampire...enough said~  
  
"If I was a murderer you would never have been drawn to me Deacon.Thats part of who I am..my innocence ..........and blood on my hands would have taken that all away."  
  
~her words were like soft whispers of the wind,and she was trying to not just knee him in the nuts and run..but she had nowhere to run~  
  
~Deacon nodded his head at that,because she was right and he would not even try to deny that part of it~  
  
"Your right,blood shed on your hands would have taken away some of your innocence...part of who you are that makes you shine and stand out in a crowd of tainted humans...But that does not mean you could not have walked away from him."  
  
~Jasmine shook her head some,was typical,if a person had never been in a abusive relationship they had no idea what it was like..and bad for her she was in another one but she was made to be in the relationship,not here own her own free will~  
  
"I did leave him...many times but he was in a gang,they always found me and the backfire of me running away was always worse than a normal beating each night.He gave new meaning to the term..gang bang..."  
  
~Deacon let go of her hair,as he watched her face ,hearing her words and suddenly why he was so mad earlier slipped from his mind just hearing what she said...he felt enraged,not at her but what this ex of her's did to her,but really..was he any better?sure he didn't make her have sex with other men,but he kept here there against her will...and she was right..he was a monster in his own right,but this was only way he knew,if you know no other way..then is it wrong?~  
  
~Deacon slid off her and stood up as he looked back to her,his thoughts now on other things,not even caring why he was mad earlier,tho it would come up again just later down the road~  
  
"Go to your room..."  
  
~was all he said in a flat tone as he turned,heading down the hallway,he punched in a code as the door opened to his room,and went inside letting the door close behind him,because he had things to do...that included wiping out a whole gang and he could do it with just one phone call...it was all in the power of being Deacon Frost~  
  
~Jasmine leaned up watching him go,as she quickly wiped her eyes,she looked around then sighed softly to herself cause she swore she would not cry in front of him,not let him see he could break her...but she had cried,she had spoke about her past and she hated herself for that...letting him see anything of her willingly~  
  
~she stood up as she headed down the hallway ,passing his room she went to her own,she didnt have a code to lock her door,tho he could lock it once she was inside,but he had not lately,she went inside ,walking to a chair where she sat down,where she would sit for hours to come...thinking about her...Deacon...and everything else,so many things whirled through her mind that before long her head slumped over as she fell asleep in that very chair~ 


	12. The Dance

(Notes:Here is another chapter,I hope all of you enjoy it and I want to say THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed this story and keep reading it,I know it has been a couple of months since I had updated but hopefully it will not be that long this time around,your reviews really do help me write more.THANK YOU again!)  
  
~a few hours later was when Jasmine jerked awake,she wasn't sure what made her but she did,she blinked her eyes some trying to focus things in as she woke up but it suddenly dawned on her she was staring up at her ceiling,her hand came out feeling her bed as she slid up and looked around,her blue eyes landing on the chair...the chair she had fallen asleep in,but she was now in her bed so someone had to put her there,but who?She figured it probably had been Mercury or Quinn,they had did that before when she fell asleep in the living room,just didn't seem like Deacon's style,but she knew to never put anything past him..one moment he could be all roses,seeming to bloom and be beautiful in her eyes then suddenly she would get pricked by a thorn ,and it would make her realize..he wasn't the man she wanted him to be,or vampire?what did she want him to be..she wasn't even sure.and no she was not in love with him..really she wasn't..what she kept telling herself over and over,how could she love someone who kept her in his penthouse against her will?See...she couldn't...why then did her heart tell her something different?But she figured it was just being in such close quarters with him,yeah that had to be it and when he touched her....yeah see was all his fault,always his fault,he was the bad guy after all~  
  
~she finally threw the covers back as she looked down at her clothes,at least she had the same clothes on so that was always a plus,not that she minded Deacon changing her..wait she did mind that cause it was creepy,yeah creepy sounded good in her mind~  
  
~her feet slid down to the floor as she stood up,heading right for her door,in her mind she was wondering if it was locked ,because sometimes it was but when she tried the door it opened,she smiled to herself because at least he had not locked her in her room,she thought for sure he would after what happened earlier,thinking about that made her smile fade like storm clouds rolling in on a sunny day,she touched her cheek where he slapped her,feeling it was swollen she sighed softly but headed out of her room,she sniffed some,glad she had her wolf senses,she listened as well but couldnt hear anyone else in the place,she peeked around corners,in the living room,the kitchen,the waterfall area but Deacon was nowhere to be seen,which she was glad of,gave her time alone in the penthouse,sure she got time alone in her room alot but having the whole penthouse was nice as well..gave her a chance to check out that kick ass stereo system he had,which made her grey skies turn back to a bright blue and sunny because she was happy again..well for the moment~  
  
~she pushed the button as the stereo came on,her blue eyes glancing at the stack of CD's Deacon had,she wrinkled her nose in distaste because he had alot of Techno music there,which was fine to him but she really wasnt into it,tho she would dance to anything cause she loved to dance...just because he stole her off the streets,alright fine ,a alley when hunters were about to capture her,didn't mean he took away her one joy she had...her love of dance,she loved to dance and had since she was a small child,she took gymnastics and dance all of her life,so she knew how to do many things...she could bend her body in ways to make barbie seem like nothing~  
  
~her fingers flicked over the dials as she searched the radio stations,she did have a stereo in her room so she knew what stations there were,and also she had listened to some before he locked her away..ok so maybe locked away seemed cruel now,she was living in a penthouse,was given what she wanted..besides her freedom,but it could be worse,she could be with hunters or already been a main coarse to all these vampires around here,but Deacon would never allow that....she hoped,no no she prayed he wouldn't because she would rather kill herself before she let vampires suck her dry..tho the thought of Deacon biting her,piercing her neck did entice her,it shouldn't but no matter what she did that wolf side was a part of her,it was her,and the thought of Deacon biting her,drinking her blood turned her on...so much she would drink his blood back,she had licked his cheek before,tasted his blood...so in a way she was a part of him,as bad as that could be,she knew better but sometimes you always do what you know you never should~  
  
~the radio stopped on the song "Everything you Want" By Vertical Horizon as Jasmine looked at the stereo listening to the words to the song,she stepped back some~  
  
"There's always another   
  
Wound to discover   
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say"  
  
~her face wrinkled up some as she quickly started searching for something else to listen to,amazing she use to like that song before she came here but some of the words...hit to close to home,so she had no interest in listening to it now,she wanted something to dance too,something she could move to and just let go,she had danced some in her room..like she could give up dancing completely but now she had the freedom of the place,she could dance in the living room,on the tables...as long as Deacon never saw it,what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him was her logic~  
  
~a grin then slid over her lips as "Cradle of Love" by Billy Idol came on,that song was always a good song to move to,she turned the volume up probably higher than she should as she stepped back and just let loose,starting to dance,her fingers going through her hair as her body moved to the music,she turned doing a few flips in a front hand stand then flipped over as she jumped up on a table ,her body moving to every beat of the music like a pro,because she was,she was a damn good dancer,she knew she was never good at much in her life..but dancing was one thing she was good ,and she was dancing her heart out right now and in a very sexy way as well~  
  
~but unknown to her Deacon had in fact been in his room in a very bad mood because Blade had took out one of his clubs again,he really did hate that daywalker with a passion but his day was coming..yeah soon...the whole world would know who Deacon Frost was,but when he heard music he flicked on some camera's,his eyes glancing across the screens till they landed on the living room,that's when he saw Jasmine dancing,leaving his room he silently walked down the hallway then leaned against the wall,watching her every move,the way her hips moved,her hair slung around her head and when she ran her hands over her breasts,if he breathed he would really need oxygen right now because the girl had moves that made him almost break out into a sweat and that was saying alot,he owned clubs..he had seen women dance in so many ways but Jasmine..she was different,seeing her dance was almost hypnotizing ,you could not look away no matter how hard you tried or knew you should,and suddenly Deacon found himself in a very very good mood,as that sexy grin slid over his lips but he remained silent~  
  
~Jasmine kept dancing her heart out as she did a few backflips then,but on the last flip she didn't realize at first she was a few feet from Deacon,her back to him,but she felt that sensation run down her,that one you get when you know someone is watching you,she slowly ,almost knowing who she would see,turned around as her eyes landed on Deacon,her blue eyes darted wide for a moment as Deacon just grinned back at her~  
  
"Was that a invitation?"  
  
~he asked her in that amused tone of his,that grin staying on his lips,as they stared at each other~  
  
(Sorry to leave it like that but wanted to leave it hanging there so I could get this part up for all of you to read) 


	13. The Words You Speak

(I know you all have waited for me to update and I sooo apologize for the long delay.I have been busy with summer and my son.But here is a update with THREE Whole new chapters.I am hoping to get back on track and write more.And I apologize if these chapters are not good to everyone,but this was how the story has played out in my mind and yes I already know how it will end.But please rate and review!!  
  
Also AGAIN I know my spelling is not the greatest,I write for fun and I do use spell check,and I am sure I do not use words right at times...like there and their and so on.But I do try,if it bothers you alot then all I can ask is please do not read.I try to spell things right but as the saying goes you can not make everyone happy.  
  
THANK YOU to the people who contine to read this story and review and want more.It's because of you I keep writting this story ,your words help me more than you know!Now onto the story!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~Jasmine stood so still that for a moment she seemed to be a statue but then her eyes blinked,she let her arms fall to her sides and it suddenly occurred to her then and there that she had no idea what to say to him.He had saw her dance,what did she say to that?oh she could get a grip,grin at him and say yeah baby it was a invitation but no .....instead she did the other thing...you know standing there like a idiot with her mouth hanging open now,small sounds coming from her as she tried to form words....which seemed to always come to her before,but now...no they seemed to have just vanished into a black hole...and right about now she wanted to be sucked down that black hole to get away from that look Deacon had in his eyes~  
  
~Deacon stood there as well watching her,glad when she finally did move but he knew she was alright just probably surprised he was there and embaressed,her heart rate was up as well so he knew she was both,but did he care?No...should he care?No...not in his eyes,this was his penthouse...fuck this was his building....and the girl before him?Belonged to him....her body...her soul.....but did her heart?~  
  
"Let me guess your so out of breath from dancing that you can't speak?"~he asked her casually as he stood where he was,.not moving away yet not moving toward her yet~  
  
~she was trying to think fast,but thinking was never her strong point and doing it quickly was just overload on her brain but what came from her lips...startled even her~  
  
"No I can speak...just don't see anyone worth speaking too..."  
  
~oh Lord...that was the first thought that entered mind,soon followed by....your so dead they are going to have to bury you twice Jasmine.Cause really..where had those words came from?Maybe someone took over her body,yeah possession,that could happen...it really could,she was standing in front of a vampire so anything was possible to her,tho she was not so sure Deacon would agree....maybe she could plead insanity?yeah see when he slapped her before,it knocked he brain around..did mental damage,seemed believable to her...then again at this point anything did~  
  
~Deacon just stared at her,the smile was now gone like it had never been there,he heard what she said and yeah it surprised him because last few days she had more spunk..maybe she was getting to comfortable here?yeah...that was it...he would have to send her elsewhere,make her realize how good she really had it.Noone ever said his heart was full of love....it was full of black evil hate for mankind...but what about the wolf girl before him~  
  
"Didn't learn your lesson earlier I see..."  
  
~his words seem to be laced with a coldness noone ever wanted to hear from Deacon Frost,he was one of the cruelest vampires known,so why would he treat her any different?but he had been...till now~  
  
~Jasmine started nodding her head yes but before she could speak Deacon was standing in front of her,a hand clamped over her mouth so she would not speak a word from those lips,her eyes went wide as she stared up at him,fear setting in then,because she knew she was going over the limits...and maybe now she had just expired and would soon be going to the other side..heaven or hell....she was not sure which~  
  
~Deacon kept his hand over her mouth as he grabbed his head set putting it on easily with one hand~  
  
"I want a couple of you to come up here and take Jasmine down to the ground floor....yeah now ..."  
  
~he kept his eyes on Jasmine as he spoke,she stared back at him,her body now shaking from fear...fear of the unknown...because what was the ground floor...what was awaiting her down there?She really had no need to find out but knew she was about to~  
  
~it was not even a minute later a few of Deacon's lackeys walked in,Jasmine stared wide eyed as Deacon let go of her mouth and just shoved her toward them as if she was nothing more than trash that needed to be taken out~  
  
"Take her down.....you know what to do."~he then just turned his back to her and them,was he going to teach her a lesson?With Deacon Frost you could never know for sure but it really did not look good to be Jasmine right now...but maybe things looked worse than they were~  
  
~Jasmine started struggling as the two took her,each having a arm practically dragging her away from Deacon toward the elevator but oh she was not done talking yet,maybe she should have stopped while she was ahead...but sometimes you just speak without the thought of what could happen later~  
  
"I hate YOU!!"~she screamed as tears filled her eyes,she had no idea where they were taking her but she knew right then..she hated Deacon Frost ....hate was not the word...no she wanted to kill him then bathe in his blood,maybe that was more the wolf coming out in her tho~  
  
"I hope you rot in hell for eternity!NO NO...NO... better yet I hope you fall in love one day and she spits in your face and never loves you back!I hope she makes you want her so bad and then makes you realize you can never have her!Cause NOONE would ever love a monster like you!!"  
  
~Deacon kept his back toward them as he heard her words,he looked ahead trying to ignore what she said,her words were silenced as the elevator doors closed,as they took Jasmine to the ground floor...Deacon finally looked around,staring at the closed doors~  
  
"I already have...."  
  
~he said more to himself than anyone else,because rather she knew it or not,her words hit closer to home than she realized~ 


	14. The Past Always Haunts You

~the lackeys or pet monsters as Jasmine would call them if she was not so upset, pushed Jasmine out of the elevator when they reached the ground floor,she looked around with a odd look cause...ground floor...that always meant the floor with the main doors to leave a building...you know,ground floor of a hospital where the damn entrance was!But she did not see any of that here..nothing was ever what it seemed so why should it be any different now~  
  
~they then took her down some hallways till they stopped at a door .opening it they pushed her inside then slammed it shut,the lock clicked a moment later as Jasmine looked at the door like her last hope had just been stomped on ,she then looked around to see where she was,she smelled the air..she smelled vampires but that was normal....two had just thrown her in here,her blue eyes tho were taking in the room,no it was more like a torture chamber ,to the right there was a wall where different things hung,from knives to axes to scalpels...all kinds of stuff was there,she made a face in distaste as she stepped farther in the room,why was she brought here?to stare at this stuff...yeah that was really teaching her a big lesson~  
  
"What if...."  
  
~she then said softly to herself,as it struck her...what if someone was going to come in here,use those torture devices on her,some of which she had no idea how they were used...and was not raising her hand to volunteer for them.but..what if...her eyes started darting around more as they flickered a soft yellow as she did,she could feel something off in here...and was letting her wolf side come out so her senses would become stronger~  
  
~she then heard a sound that made her jump slightly because it broke her thoughts and the silence of the room,like a creaking sound of a gate or door being opened,she heard that sound before in horror movie's ,but where was it coming from now?she was not sure and she did not want to find out, so she started backing away till her back hit the cold steel of the door,she was already visibly shaking as she kept her eyes looking around,trying to see everything at once but that was not possible,she sniffed the air smelling a smell again..vampire smell but it was a different scent..was there a vampire in here?just as she was asking herself that question in her mind,her eyes caught movement toward the back of the room,it was a very large room,alot of dark places which did not help matters~  
  
~she kept her eyes on that movement tho,as more of a form was seen...a person started walking out of the darkness,as light slowly crept over him showing his features,his eyes were dark with a bit of hysteria in them but he had a wicked grin on his lips~  
  
"Jasmine.....now this is what I call a full coarse...meal..."~the guy spoke as if he knew her...and he did~  
  
~Jasmine stared as her eyes went wider with fear when she saw the man...no not just any man,that was the guy that had beat her for so many nights she had wished for death,that was the man who gave new meaning to the term gang bang.....................~  
  
"Oh god...no..."  
  
~she whispered to herself just to hear herself speak ,because that cold feeling crept over her of fear,pure fear for this man...the man she had thought she had finally broke free from,finally made a life away from him and even kidnaped...he haunted her still...but....was this was her punishment?to be stuck in here with her ex boyfriend,but her ex-boyfriend was now a...vampire...so her nightmare was even worse than it ever had been before and noone was there to save her...only the two of them....the wolf and the vampire,and she felt like the bottom had just dropped out of her stomach,like if she breathed she would just break in two...and she thought she would,she wanted to cry..she wanted to scream for help but her mouth opened but no words came out..just silence~ 


	15. The Mistake

~Awhile later Deacon was sitting in a chair in the living room of his penthouse,his laptop on his lap as he stared at it but his mind was not really on his work....the work Blade was trying to stop him from,becoming a Blood God,because once he became a blood god...who could really stop him?~  
  
~he had a pair of black slacks on and no shirt,just relaxing as he sat there but his mind kept going to Jasmine as he glanced up hearing the elevator come up, he watched as Quinn stepped off into the penthouse,but Deacon was looking behind Quinn as a odd look came over his face as he looked back to Quinn~  
  
~Quinn headed over to the couch and sat down,making himself comfortable,true Deacon was his boss but they were friends despite the way it may seem,but Quinn felt the look Deacon was giving him and wondered what he had done,because at last check he had done nothing wrong~  
  
"What is it boss?"~he asked as he leaned foward grabbing the Tv guide off the table,hey even vampires needed to know what was coming on tv~  
  
~Deacon slowly closed his laptop as he slid it off his lap onto the coffee table ,his ice blue eyes still on Quinn,which was starting to make Quinn uneasy ,he should be use to Deacon by now,but noone wanted to be the pin point of Deacon's attention,especially when it was not good~  
  
"Where is she?"~Deacon finally spoke,filling the silence that Quinn thought for sure was going to cause him to go deaf,well if that was possible,sometimes Quinn was not so sure~  
  
"Who?Mercury is out at one of the clubs...."~he said but when the expression on Deacon's face did not change,he started wondering what the hell was going on here~  
  
"Jasmine....."~was the one word that seem to just flow from Deacon's lips like he was the only one meant to say her name,it was as if he owned her...and in his mind he did~  
  
~Quinn then turned his head as he started looking around,he glanced toward the hallway then the kitchen then back to Deacon~  
  
"her bedroom?kitchen?Why the hell are you asking me man...I haven't seen her since earlier when I was up here.."  
  
~Quinn was very confused on that,he thought maybe Deacon has told him to watch Jasmine and he had forgot?oh shit he hoped not.all he needed was for her to get away again and Deacon blame him..once again,sure she had gotten away before but it was really not his fault and he stuck to that story~  
  
~Deacon got a even odder look on his pale face,his ice blue eyes staying cold as the winter,as his mind scrambled to figure out what Quinn meant,maybe he was playing a joke?but Deacon knew Quinn would not joke right now,not with the serious look he had on his face~  
  
"what the fuck do you mean you have not seen her?"~Deacon asked ,his voice already getting angry and rising as he stood up~  
  
~Quinn's mind was back tracking fast,sure he was a absent minded asshole at times but he would remember if he was suppose to take care of Jasmine,and he knew he never heard Deacon ask him to~  
  
~Before he could answer tho Deacon started speaking again~  
  
"I sent her down to you awhile ago...fuck it's been at least half a hour since then!Those two idiots I just hired took her down to you Quinn so stop playing fucking games and tell me WHERE SHE IS!!"  
  
~Deacon was glaring at Quinn as Quinn stood up,looking back at him,cause he had not seen Jasmine and noone had brought her to him,he would know that for damn sure,he was a idiot at times but hard for him to ignore the fact Jasmine was there with him if she had been~  
  
"I never seen her man.I have been downstairs this whole time and noone brought her down to me...."  
  
~Deacon grabbed his head set as he put it on,flipping it on he started talking into it and his tone said he was not to be fucked with ,he was pissed and now worried,Deacon Frost worried was something few ever seen,especially over a human girl~  
  
"Someone tell me where the fuck Jasmine is!"~he said into the headset as he waited,he listened as someone started talking,his eyes actually widened some as his hand jerked up suddenly swiping the headset off and sending it god only knew where,he went running toward the elevator,Quinn did not ask questions,he just ran after Deacon,they were both vampires with speeds that put anyone else to shame but that damn elevator was not as fast,Deacon stood there impatiently as he waited for the door to open,when it did he took off running out the doors,passing guards by who looked on in wonder at what was going on,Quinn was quick to follow and he had a bad feeling when he saw what floor they were on~  
  
~Coming to the room he was looking for Deacon just knocked one guard out of the way,sending him flying down the hallway so hard it made a sick cracking sound,he then punched in a code quickly as it beeped he then threw the door open and stepped inside but stopped just as fast at the scene before him,and the scent of fresh blood was overwhelming,Quinn to smelled the blood ,standing behind Deacon he stared as well at what he saw and that bad feeling he already had just overcame him completely~  
  
(and I know you all wanna kick my butt for leaving you hanging like that and wondering what they saw when they walked in,but I will write more soon as I can ,thanks again for reading!!) 


	16. Chapter 16

It has been so long ago since I even started writting this story,somewhere along the way LIFE started happening and weeks turned to months which turned to YEARS!Time has flown by it seems...but I am considering starting this story up again so people know what happened ,if anyone is still out there who actually still wants to know lol

Sorry everyone for being away so very long...

Cherbear 


End file.
